


Extraordinary

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa Lee was just your ordinary 25 year old living in New York City, studying for her master’s in film making and dreaming big. What happens when she meets the totally out of the ordinary metal-armed super soldier on the streets and invites him to sleep on her couch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

Alexa hated winter in New York City. No, take that back, she hated winter period. Even though she was used to having to trudge through snow to get anywhere, due to growing up in Boston where snow was famous during the winter, Alexa hated winter and cursed it overtime she saw snow fall on the ground. It was only mid November, she dreaded what the rest of the winter was going to be like after this.

 

“You had your chance to complete your masters in Los Angeles. Stop pouting and keep walking.” Alexa’s best friend Taylor said. 

 

“I know, I know. You know why I had to stay on the East Coast. Believe me, I wish I went to Los Angeles.” Alexa said to her friend. Taylor rolled her eyes as they walked through at least a foot of snow around the corner and down another street. 

 

“I suppose its to late to ask if you want to go out tonight with the girls and I? Granted you don’t want to walk in the snow anymore?” Taylor asked her friend as they approached the door to Taylor’s apartment building. Alexa thought about it. “Yes there will be alcohol.” she said to her friend. 

 

“Count me in. Now if you’ll excuse me, Premiere Pro is calling my name. I have to work on my film.” Alexa said, bidding her friend goodbye and walking down the street some more. Before turning into her building, she turned down the alley way.

 

Homeless people were not scarce in New York City. There were about 3 men that lived in the alley beside her building, and each day she walked down there to drop off any remainder of food she had left from her dinner and lunches. Today, she walked down there with blankets that she took from the prop room at her school, their use done for. She smiled as she approached the dumpster. 

 

“Hello Alexa. How are you on this fine day?” one of the men, Phil, asked her. She smiled as she approached the men. 

 

“If this damn snow would go away, I’d be doing even better. Here, I have some blankets for you men to keep warm in, and some left over parts of a sub.” she said to them, giving them each a blanket and part of a sub. Alexa noticed to her left there was a new man in the alley, turning to get a look at him. 

 

“He’s new. Arrived this morning and hasn’t spoken a word, even when I gave him some of that food you dropped yesterday night. Don’t seem like the talking type, that punk.” Phil said to her. 

 

“Not everyone’s gotta talk, you big loon!” The older man, Jerry, said to Phil. Alexa looked back over at the new guy. She noticed that he was significantly younger than the other men here. His clothes were soaked and his feet were well buried under a couple inches of snow, but nothing seemed to bother him. He stared at Alexa, as if he were scanning her. 

 

“Maybe he’s not the talking type. I wish I could chat a little bit longer, but I am freezing and I have to work on my film at least a little before I go out later tonight.” Alexa said, getting back on her feet. 

 

“It’s a Friday night, Alexa. Be careful! People are crazies on Friday nights! Don’t walk back alone!” Phil said to her. Alexa nodded to her as she walked away from the group and into her apartment building. She walked up two flights of stairs and entered her apartment, sighing with relief when she felt the heat. She took her jacket and shoes off before going over to her desk by her front window and sitting down. 

 

“Alright, Premiere Pro, let’s get this film done.” And with that, Alexa delved into her work. 

 

**** 

 

Hours went by before Alexa heard a knock on her door. She cursed in her mind as she realized that she had completely forgotten about her plans with Taylor. Getting up and running to the door to open it, she saw the look on her friends face go from excited to anger. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Taylor asked her friend, storming into the apartment and running to the bedroom.

 

“On the bright side I finished my film.” Alexa said to her friend, following her quickly and seeing her pick an outfit out that was way to crazy to wear during the winter months. “No.”

 

“We’re going to a bar, Alexa, you need to dress the part. Maybe you’ll meet someone, who knows.” Taylor said to her. 

 

“I can’t imagine that I’ll be meeting anybody decent if i’m dressed in that. No, get out, i’ll pick my clothes.” she said to her friend. Taylor grunted as she stomped out of the room and Alexa shuffled through her closet to find her weather pants and a metallic skin-tight top to wear that were still club appropriate, but suitable for the weather.Quickly, she changed into them and threw on shoes and a jacket, grabbing her ID and some cash to head out. 

 

“I can’t believe I am letting you walk out of this apartment like that. Ugh, come on, the boys are waiting for us.” Taylor said, dragging her friend out of her apartment and into the street, where a car was waiting to take them away. “To the club, Nick!” 

 

“You got it girl.” Their mutual friend Nick said to them as they drove away. “I hope you’re late for a reason.” he said to Alexa as he dove into the traffic of New York City. 

 

“I finished my film.” Alexa said to her friend from the back seat.

 

“No way! Oh my god, congratulations!” Nick’s partner Alex said from the front. 

 

“Thanks Alex. I can finally have a decent night sleep again!” Alexa said jokingly to him as Nick pulled into a parking lot. 

 

“First drinks are on me and for Alexa!” Nick said to them. Alexa laughed as they all piled out, ready for the night to begin. 

 

****

 

He had never been so cold in his life than he was now, which was an understatement because he had been frozen on ice for years. Or so, that’s what he thinks happened. He wasn’t so sure of his memory at the moment, but for some reason, New York felt like the place to be. Sure, he knew that Steve Rogers was in New York City and spent most of his days at that Avengers Tower that sticks out in the middle of the city, but he found that it wasn’t so hard to stay hidden from him like he thought. 

 

The other men that lived in the alley brought over a blanket and bits of a sub sandwich for him after the girl from the building next door left them.He wondered how someone could be so nice to do something like that. For all she knew, they could all be ex-assassins like himself and kill her, but for some reason she brought food and blankets over to them. He watched her as she left with her friends in the car and drove away. That’s all he ever did. Watch. 

 

There were three guys who lingered around the area. All three of them were drunk currently, and were still drinking. He watched their behaviors and kept an eye on them. They would hurt someone if they got to much more drunk. One had a gun, the other a knife, while the third guy was empty handed. 

 

The echoes of the snoring of the three men that lived in the alley were bouncing of the walls of the building. He cringed every time they did - it broke his focus of the three drunk men at the street, which was his real focus at the moment. That’s all he knew right now, was to observe and hunt potential threats - to kill.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” the familiar voice of the girl who dropped off the food rang through the alleyway. The soft click of her heels on the sidewalk echoed until they were slowed to a halt at the top of the alley. 

 

“Whatsa pretty girl like you doin’ out here alone?” One of the drunk men said to her, putting his hand on her arm tightly. 

 

“Going to my apartment if you would move.” Alexa replied back to the man, trying to get his arm off of her, but his grip was tight. 

 

“Nah, don’ you wanna stay for a bit? Have some fun?” the second drunk man said. 

 

“I think i’m good.” she said, still trying to pry the hand off of her arm. 

 

“Hey! You leave her alone!” the homeless man Phil said as he got up to defend her. The third drunk guy then took out his gun and shot all three of the homeless men who were gonna get up and save her. Alexa screamed as the man who had his arm around her shoved her into the wall and reached for her pants. 

 

“Its time to have some fun boys.” he said to his groupies. Alexa closed her eyes when suddenly the man was no longer standing over her and she was on the cold ground in the snow. When she opened her eyes Alexa saw the mysterious man that was sitting by himself in the alley before beating up the men who attacked her. 

 

“You run away from here, and don’t come back and lay a finger on her again, or I will kill you.” he said to them darkly. The three drunks ran off to the street and her mystery savior went over to her and picked her up. “Lets get you inside.” he said to her. Alexa nodded as they got to her building. She took out her keys and he opened the doors for her and listened as she directed him where to go. Once at her apartment door, he picked the lock and got them inside, placing Alexa on the couch. 

 

“Thank you.” she said softly. 

 

“Your ankle. It’s probably sprained from when you fell.” he said to her as he took her heels off. Alexa’s heart started beating a million beats a minute. Here she was, in her own apartment with a stranger who just threatened to kill three drunk men and she was letting him take off her shoes. 

 

“Oh - um - I think there’s an ice pack in the freezer. If that helps.” she said, pointing to her kitchen. The man got up and went into her freezer to retrieve the ice pack. He reached into his backpack and got out some medical wrap and started working on her ankle. She watched him as he worked quickly and gently to get it around her ankle, using his metal arm to cut the tape. She stared at it in fascination, but said nothing as to not offend. 

 

“You’re staring.” he said quietly. 

 

“Um, yeah. Sorry, it’s just - well - to be honest, I think it’s cool.” she said. He looked up at her with confusion. “My older brother is an engineer. He used to show me all these cool ideas he’d come up with.”

 

“It’s a weapon.” he said back to her. 

 

“It’s cool.” Alexa said back to him. They were silent for a few moments while he inspected the bandage to make sure it was tight enough for her. She realized that she didn’t know this man’s name. He was in her house, mending her injury and helping her out and she didn’t even know what his name was. “I’m Alexa.”

 

“I know.” he replied back.

 

“I expected a name in return, but okay.” she said back to him. He looked up at her slowly, as if he was trying to remember his name. 

 

“Bucky.” he said to her. She nodded. 

 

“Well Bucky, if you’d like, you can take a shower or something here and bunk on the couch. I mean, I kinda owe you at this point. Plus, I bet a shower would do you some good.” she said to him. Bucky thought it over carefully, and nodded. “Great. Come on, let me show you.” she said, getting up slowly and limping over to her bathroom with Bucky in tow. She leaned over and got some male shampoo out of her cabinet under the sink, along with some male razors. “My brother leaves these here for when he visits. I’ve got shampoo, some body wash, and a razor incase you wanna shave. Feel free to do whatever and take however long you feel you need. I”ll set up the couch with some pillows and a spare blanket.” she said. With that, she left him alone in the bathroom. 

 

Back in the living room, Alexa listened for the shower to start. After a few minutes, she heard the water turned on and proceeded to go into her room to change quickly and find some spare blankets and pillows in her closet. Slowly but surely, she found them and threw them on her couch before going over to her kitchen, finding a bottle of wine and a glass and pouring herself one. She earned this one. Her phone buzzed with a message from Taylor as she sat down. 

 

**Dude, there’s police everywhere outside. Do you know what happened?**

 

She sighed as she debated in her mind to tell her the story of what actually happened. She knew that if she did, Taylor would be over her place in a matter of minutes and would discover Bucky in her shower. 

 

_The three homeless men in the alley got shot tonight. I was almost attacked, but some random guy took down the three guys who did. I’m fine though, stay in your place._

 

**OMG, Alexa! You need to tell me more tomorrow, i’ll be there at 10 for brunch.**

 

_Sounds good to me love._

 

Alexa realized then that the shower was off meaning that Bucky was probably out of it. She hoped that he had a clean set of clothes to wear for the night rather than the clothes that he came in. When he came out of the bathroom, he looked much better than before and Alexa realized that he was an attractive man. 

 

“Drink?” she asked him. He shook his head as he went over to the couch and sat down. She finished up hers and put her glass in the sink. “Well, i’m heading to sleep. If you want any food, just go in the fridge and take it. Sleep as long and as late as you want to, because I sure as hell will be.” she said to him.

 

“Thanks.” he said to her as she walked by him. 

 

“Like I said, I owe you one for that. Night.” Alexa said, going into her room and shutting the door. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold for the night. 

 


End file.
